dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoom
6 |Game = Dragon Quest}} Zoom (formerly Return) is a recurring spell in the Dragon Quest series that allows for instantaneous transport to previously visited locales. Function In the first game, the spell allows the protagonist to return to Tantegel castle. In the second game, it allows the party to return to the last place where the game was saved. In all games starting with the third, it gives a list of previously visited locations and allows the player to choose a destination. It (usually) does not work indoors, as it causes the party to hit their heads on the ceiling. While the spell is assumed to be genuine teleportation, it is actually rapid flight on a linear path that the caster cannot directly control--hence why only familiar locations such as towns and kingdoms can be flown to. The recurring chimaera wing item casts this spell upon use. In the original versions of each Chunsoft developed game, the spell would cost 8 MP to cast. Beginning with VI, the cost was reduced to just 1 MP, with remakes of the older titles being adjusted accordingly. Appearance Dragon Quest Zoom is learnt at level 13, and requires 8 MP to cast. Dragon Quest II Zoom is learnt by the Prince of Cannock at level 10. Until the release of the mobile phone version in 2014, Zoom would only return the party to the location where the player last saved their game. Dragon Quest III Zoom is learnt by the Hero/Heroine at level 7, and both Mages and Sages at level 12. The Hero can learn it for battle with the use of a glitch, though to use it prevents the spell from being learnt in the field. Dragon Quest IV Zoom is learnt by the Hero/Heroine at level 7, Borya at level 9, and Maya at level 8, and is already known by Psaro upon joining. The destination list resets after each chapter. Dragon Quest V The hero learns Zoom after helping Prof. Toilen Trubble with his research in the town of Zoomingale, and this event is required to advance the plot. None of the other party members that can learn the spell are encountered until after this. The spell is used as a plot device at certain events, such as if the hero marries Nera or Debora, and is later used by his daughter to carry him home after rescuing him. This marks the first installment that used a spell as a plot event. Dragon Quest VI Zoom is learnt by Ashlynn and the Hero at level 8, and by Mercury at level 5. Other characters can learn it by advancing to either rank 3 of the Mage vocation or rank 4 of the Liquid Metal Slime vocation. In the Nintendo DS version, after unlocking access to Alltrades Abbey, the spell can be upgraded by Madame Luca Luminista to enable travel between worlds. Dragon Quest VII Zoom is learnt through the same method as in VI. Dragon Quest VIII The Hero learns this spell after investing 8 points into his "Courage" skill. Dragon Quest IX Zoom is learnt exclusively by the Hero after a plot event. Unlike earlier games, it costs no MP to cast. Dragon Quest XI The Luminary learns Zoom when Veronica teaches him before leaving Hotto in Act I. Other characters that can learn Zoom do not learn it until this event occurs. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Zoom is one of the spells that can be used by the Hero through his Down special, Command Selection. This costs 8 MP to use, and allows the Hero to quickly fly back to the main platform of the stage, provided he isn't obstructed by a ceiling overhead. Trivia * Chapters 55 and 56 of Dai no Daibōken elaborate on Zoom and explain it as the ability to go to a place if you can form an image of it in your mind. * In Dragon Quest V, it's suggested that transporting too many people with this spell at once causes physical strain or even unconsciousness, as the hero blacks out after transporting the wedding entourage to Ventuno Casino Ship. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game spells Category:Dragon Quest II spells Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells